Джером Валеска
Джером Валеска — психопат и убийца. Биография Убийство матери Джером родился и вырос в цирке «Хэйли». Его мать, Лайла Валеска, работала там танцовщицей со змеей, но часто вступала в сексуальные связи со своими коллегами или случайными мужчинами. Со слов Джерома, она обладала скверным характером и буквально ненавидела всех окружающих. Подобное поведение и пренебрежительное отношение взрастили в Джероме ненависть к матери и желание заставить ее страдать. Поборов нерешительность, Валеска зарубил мать топориком. Он старательно изображал неведение о судьбе Лайлы и напускное горе после известия о ее гибели, однако, в итоге, был пойман Джеймсом Гордоном. В процессе расследования, юноша узнал, что его настоящим отцом являлся слепой предсказатель Пол Сисеро. На допросе у Гордона, в ответ на вопрос о причинах его преступления, Джером лишь безумно рассмеялся и заявил, что его мать «не знала никаких границ»: его раздражало, что мать не только вела распутный образ жизни, но и постоянно доставала его самого. После всего случившегося, Валеска был отправлен в Лечебницу Аркхэм. Побег из Аркхэма и «Маньяки» Попав в Аркхэм, Джером сколотил небольшую банду с другими пациентами, среди которых — Роберт Гринвуд, Ричард Сионис, Аарон Хэлзингер и Арнольд Добкинс. Позже Валеска завёл дружбу с недавно прибывшей в лечебницу Барбарой Кин. thumb|400px|Джером в лечебнице Аркхэм (2х01) Когда еще один «новичок» по имени Заардон театрально представился другим заключенным и задохнулся от находящегося внутри его тела усыпляющего газа, Табита Галаван пробралась в лечебницу и вывезла Валеску, Кин, а также Гринвуда, Сиониса, Хэлзингера и Добкинса. Закованные в кандалы безумцы представили перед Тео Галаваном, желающим собрать команду из преступников для осуществления планов. На глазах других и к большой радости Джерома, отказавшийся принимать в этом участие Сионис был жестоко зарезан Табитой. Вместе с остальными Джером сформировал банду «Маньяки». Преступники громко заявили о себе: доставив семерых заложников на крышу редакции газеты Готэма, они написали на телах людей по букве и скинули их по порядку вниз, на тротуар, выложив из трупов слово «МАНЬЯКИ!». Чуть позже Валеска вступил в конфликт с одним из товарищей по команде, Робертом Гринвудом, который спровоцировал Джерома, отобрав понравившийся тому меч и провозгласив себя главарем банды. Вмешавшийся в спор Тео Галаван предложил им сыграть в русскую рулетку для решения этого вопроса. И когда оружие оказалось в руках Джерома, он выстрелил в голову не один, а три раза и не погиб, что и сделало его предводителем «Маньяков». Следующей частью плана бандитов стал захват школьного автобуса с командой чирлидеров с целью последующего поджога транспорта. Разлив по салону канистру горючего, Джером обнаружил, что его зажигалка неисправна, и когда Добкинс отдал ему собственную зажигалку, на место прибыла полиция во главе с Джеймсом Гордоном. Валеска приказал подручным уходить, полагая, что противники не откроют огонь из-за боязни попасть в автобус. Ему пришлось бросить Арнольда, все еще пытающегося поджечь лужу горючей смеси. thumb|left|400px|Джером и комиссар Сара Эссен (2х02)Когда «Маньякам» стало известно, что полиция развернула масштабные поиски, банда, за исключением Аарона Хэлзингера и Барбары Кин, проникли в полицейский участок под видом сотрудников. Захватив в заложницы комиссара Сару Эссен и убив всех находящихся в здании полицейских, Джером заставил Гринвуда снимать происходящее на камеру, а сам завёл с Эссен разговор, в ходе которого заявил, что «Маньяки» оставят неизгладимый след а истории города. После этого, когда Гордон, выманенный из участка Барбарой, вернулся в здание, он застал большую часть сослуживцев убитыми, включая саму Эссен, смертельно раненную Джеромом. Чуть позже Джим увидел в новостном выпуске сообщение от Валески, который пообещал скорое воцарение еще большего ужаса на улицах Готэма. Убийство отца Пока Джим Гордон и Харви Буллок шли по следу Джерома, сам Валеска на пару с Табитой наведались к Полу Сисеро — биологическому отцу Джерома. Подбросив ему улики, указывающие на то, что якобы именно Сисеро помог Джерому бежать из Аркхэма, Валеска убивает отца, воткнув нож ему в глаз. Но перед смертью провидец успел предсказать сыну его судьбу: «Ты станешь проклятьем Готэма. От одной мысли о тебе дети будут с криком просыпаться. Твоим наследием станут смерть и безумие!» Перед побегом, Джером вложил в руку трупа сосуд с усыпляющим газом и, когда прибывшие полицейские начали обследовать мертвого Сисеро, они ненароком вдохнули химическую смесь. Буллок мгновенно потерял сознание, а Гордон, попытавшись сопротивляться, оказался «вырублен» ударом Табиты. Смерть Следующей ночью Джером и Барбара, замаскированные под фокусника и его ассистентку соответственно, проникли на благотворительный вечер. Во время выступления Валеска, убив заместителя мэра Харрисона Кейна, раскрыл себя публике и, с помощью своих бандитов, захватил зал, взяв всех присутствующих в заложники. После обращения к жителям города в прямом эфире, он принялся издеваться над гостями, пока Тео Галаван, следуя заготовленному плану, не выступил против преступника. Однако, пламенную речь оборвала Барбара, ударившая миллионера молотком по голове. Своей первой «официальной» жертвой Джером назвал Брюса Уэйна, а когда мальчик не появился, стал угрожать Альфреду Пенниуорту, пока Брюс не вышел из своего укрытия. Перед тем, как бандиты Валески оттащили Уэйна к своему главарю, он успел передать дворецкому пистолет от Джеймса Гордона, готовящегося к атаке. Благодаря эффекту внезапности, им обоим удалось умертвить рассредоточенных по залу головорезов, но сам Джером прикрылся Брюсом как живым щитом. В этот момент пришедший в сознание Тео Галаван пронзил шею тайного союзника ножом, чтобы окончательно закрепить свой героический облик в душе граждан Готэма. Пока Валеска лежал на полу, захлёбываясь кровью, Тео принёс ему свои извинения и признался, что все это время расценивал его лишь только как средство для достижения своих целей. Попытавшись сказать что-то в ответ, Джером умер с кровавой улыбкой на лице. Освальд Кобблпот посчитал Валеску глупцом за его жажду хаоса ради хаоса. Однако чудовищные преступления Джерома действительно оставили глубокий след на облике всего Готэма, подтолкнув многих граждан перейти черту дозволенного и подчиниться безумию. Тело Джерома было доставлено в морг полицейского участка, а затем труп был передан в «Индиан Хилл», где находился в криогенной капсуле. Возвращение (3 сезон) Вследствие закрытия лаборатории Хьюго Стрейнджа, капсула с телом Джерома была перемещена на склад «Уэйн Энтерпрайзес», откуда его похитил Дуайт — глава культа последователей Валески. Он хотел вернуть к жизни их «идейного вдохновителя», но Джером не ожил сразу, несмотря на все попытки. В результате Дуайт срезал лицо Джерома и надел на себя как маску, решив, что сможет заменить его. Тело Валески было обнаружено полицией и доставлено в участок, к доктору Лесли Томпкинс, для дальнейшего обследования. Уже в участке Джером вернулся к жизни. Узнав у доктора Томпкинс, что он пропустил, пока был мертв, Джером переодевается в форму полицейского, связывает Томпкинс и уходит. Он похищает Дуайта, задержанного после захвата телестудии, и при помощи степлера он «возвращает» себе лицо. Угнав фургон одного из телеканалов, Джером устраивает прямой эфир с электростанции Готэма, там же он посадил Дуайта в окружении взрывчатки. Призвав горожан к хаосу, Джером поджигает фитиль и уходит. После взрыва город погружается во тьму.thumb|400px|Джером в зеркальном лабиринте (3х14)Воодушевленные последователи Джерома начали устраивать различные беспорядки. Сам же Валеска, воспользовавшись моментом, решает разобраться с незаконченным делом: он похищает Брюса Уэйна и отводит его в парк развлечений, чтобы прилюдно убить его. Он всячески издевается над Уэйном, попутно объясняя ему свою философию: Джером считает, что в Готэме нет героев и что каждый в этом городе будет совершать преступление, как только получит оправдание. Но Брюс возражает и говорит, что «в Готэме есть хорошие люди», однако в ответ Валеска лишь смеется, называя таких людей трусами. Когда дело доходит до кульминации, Брюса связывают и готовятся убить выстрелом из пушки, но на место прибывают Джим Гордон, Харви Буллок и Альфред Пенниуорт. Брюс сбегает и заманивает Джерома в зеркальный лабиринт. Между ними завязывается борьба, и Брюс побеждает. Он почти готов убить Джерома, но в последний момент останавливается. Гордон арестовывает Валеску, и, когда хирурги пришивают обратно его лицо, его отправляют обратно в Аркхэм. Дальнейшая судьба Попав обратно в Аркхэм, Джером сумел подчинить себе всю лечебницу, причем, не только заключенных, но и, частично, персонал. Неизвестно, как именно ему это удалось, но сам Валеска списывает это на свою харизму. Джером намерен выбраться из Аркхэма, заручившись поддержкой самых худших психопатов Готэма. Присоединиться к Валеске согласились Джервис Тетч (Безумный Шляпник) и Джонатан Крейн (Пугало), с которыми в итоге он и совершает побег из лечебницы. Оказавшись на свободе, Джером первым делом наведывается к своему родному дяде — Закари Трэмблу, чтобы выяснить некую важную информацию. Тот пытается расквитаться с племянником за убийство своей сестры (матери Джерома), но ему мешает Брюс Уэйн, решивший самолично остановить Валеску. Освободившись, Джером узнает у дяди то, что хотел, и убивает его, после чего нацеливает пистолет на Брюса. Его останавливает вовремя вмешавшаяся Селина Кайл, которая сама пытается убить Джерома. Когда Брюс не дает ей сделать этого, Валеска сбегает, после чего вместе с Крейном вызволяет успевшего попасться полиции Шляпника. К его команде присоединяются также Бриджит Пайк (Светлячок), Виктор Фрайс (Мистер Фриз) и Освальд Кобблпот (Пингвин). Джером сообщает им, что для реализации его плана ему необходима помощь каждого из них, и вместе они организовывают Легион мерзавцев. thumb|left|400px|Джером и его брат Джереми (4х17)Позднее выясняется, что именно Валеска пытался узнать у своего уже покойного дяди: оказывается, у Джерома есть брат-близнец по имени Джереми, которого Лайла решила отослать в интернат. Джереми рассказал Гордону, что уже в детстве Джером проявлял жестокость и даже несколько раз покушался на жизнь брата, и в связи с этим, дабы уберечь его от гибели, Лайла отдала его в Школу Святого Игнатия, где ему дали имя Зандер Уайлд. Но Джером все это время злился на брата, и, по его словам, тот специально лгал их матери о Джероме, чтобы та возненавидела его. И вот, спустя много лет, он решил найти Джереми и убить, предварительно пообещав свести его с ума. Вовремя появившиеся Гордон и Буллок спасают Джереми, но Джерому все же удается сбежать. Вернувшись в убежище, он принимает в свою команду еще одного злодея — Бутча Гилзина (Соломон Гранди). А затем испытывает на обычном человеке газ, разработка которого ранее была поручена Крейну. Эффект газа ужасает всех присутствующих преступников: от него кожа человека белеет, а сам он смеется до тех пор, пока не умирает с широчайшей улыбкой на лице. После этого Джером и его банда похищает мэра Готэма, комиссара полиции, архиепископа и сотрудницу мэрии. Прервав концерт на городской площади, Джером выводит своих заложников на сцену и надевает им ошейники с бомбой, грозясь убить их всех, если полиция не приведет ему его брата и Брюса Уэйна. Когда на площади появляется те, кто требовался, Валеска также просит их подняться на сцену и одевает им ошейники с бомбой. Усевшись между Джереми и Брюсом с микрофоном в руках, Джером начинает небольшой монолог, в очередной раз выразив свою обиду и злость по отношению к брату и ненависть к Уэйну. После чего обращается только к Джереми, уверяя, что он такой же безумец, как и Джером, ведь они братья, а значит, это заложено в их ДНК. Он протягивает Джереми нож, предлагая убить его — Джерома — и покончить с этим раз и навсегда. Но когда Джереми бросается на него, Джером тут же бьет его по лицу, а после избивает ногами. Не успев насладиться издевательствами над братом, Джером понимает, что полиция перешла в наступление. Гордон ранит его в плечо, но воспользовавшись начавшейся паникой, Джером пытается сбежать, предварительно дав команду распылить свой газ смеха, который находился на дирижабле и должен был быть распылен на той самой площади, где Джером устроил шоу. Оказавшись на крыше многоэтажного здания, раненый Джером стоит на самом краю, но появляется Гордон и, чтобы не дать Джерому успеть сотворить еще что-либо, стреляет в него. Валеска падает вниз, но цепляется за перекладину. Гордон тянет ему руку, но Джером предпочитает смерть и сам отцепляется и, громко смеясь, падает вниз. Джером умирает. И снова с улыбкой на лице. Однако позже выясняется, что он изготовил специальную смесь газа, которую отправил своему брату. Когда тот открывает «подарок», решив, что это от «Уэйн Энтерпрайзес», он непроизвольно вдыхает газ и начинает смеяться, параллельно слушая голосовое сообщение Джерома, также оставленное внутри посылки: «Привет, братишка! Ты же не собирался от меня так просто избавиться? Мои дни были сочтены. Но ты... ты доведешь мое дело до конца. Станешь орудием мести, потому... успокойся. Не упирайся. Вдохни поглубже. Этот газ — особая смесь, только для тебя. Он наконец освободит тебя. Пора веселиться! Сожги все к черту, братишка! Сожги все к черту!» Силы и способности *Высокий уровень интеллекта *Лидерские качества *Искусный лжец и манипулятор *Высокий болевой порог *Навыки рукопашного боя *Навыки владения холодным и огнестрельным оружием Появление в сериях Первый сезон * «Слепой провидец» (1х16) Второй сезон * [[«Будь ты проклят, если сделаешь это»|'«Будь ты проклят, если сделаешь это»']]' (2х01)' * [[«Тук-тук»|'«Тук-тук»']]' (2х02)' * [[«Последний смех»|'«Последний смех»']]' (2х03)' Третий сезон * «Призраки» (3х12) * «Улыбайся от всей души» (3х13) * «Искусство наживать врагов» (3х14) Четвертый сезон * «Темный рыцарь: Королева бьет коня» (4х11) * «Прекрасное неведение» (4х13) * «Один из моих трех супов» (4х16) * «Принудительный поздний завтрак» (4х17) * «Вот так развлечение» (4х18) Отсылки к комиксам *В 3-ей серии 2-го сезона Джером упоминает, что родился весной. Первый дебют Джокера в комиксах состоялся 25 апреля 1940 года. *Во 2-ой серии 2-го сезона Джером убивает Сару Эссен. В комиксах за ее смерть был также ответственен Джокер (выпуск Detective Comics #741). *В третьем сезоне Джерому срезают лицо, которое он затем возвращает себе, прикрепляя его степлером. В New 52 Джокер также остается без лица: его, с позволения самого Джокера, срезает другой злодей — Кукольник. После этого Джокер исчезает из Готэма, но после возвращается и, первым же делом, крадет свое отрезанное лицо (которое хранилось в полицейском участке) и прикрепляет его обратно проволокой и ремешками. *В 14-ой серии 3-го сезона есть отсылки сразу к двум величайшим комиксам DC. Во-первых, к графическому роману «Бэтмен: Убийственная шутка» (Batman: The Killing Joke): в комиксе Джокер похитил комиссара Гордона и, отведя в старый парк развлечений, подверг пыткам, и все это для того, чтобы доказать Бэтмену свою точку зрения. В сериале же Джером похищает Брюса Уэйна и также отводит в парк развлечений, где издевается над ним и заодно делится своим мировоззрением. Во-вторых, финальная битва Джерома и Брюса в зеркальном лабиринте — это отсылка к комиксу «Возвращение Темного рыцаря» (The Dark Knight Returns), в котором между Бэтменом и Джокером было похожее противостояние. *В 17-ой серии 4-го сезона Джером поручает Джонатану Крейну разработать газ, от которого люди начинают смеяться и вскоре умирают с улыбкой на лице. Подобный газ — одно из постоянных и любимых оружий Джокера. *В 17-ой серии 4-го сезона Джером практически цитирует слова Джокера из графического романа «Бэтмен: Убийственная шутка» (Batman: The Killing Joke). Слова Джерома: «Видимо, правду говорят: каждый может сойти с ума после лишь одного плохого дня» (ориг. - «''I guess it's like what they say: we all could go insane with just one bad day»''). Слова Джокера: «Достаточно одного плохого дня, чтобы самый здравомыслящий в мире человек сошел с ума. Это и разделяет меня и весь остальной мир. Один плохой день» (ориг. - «''All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy. That's how far the world is from where I am. Just one bad day»''). Категория:Персонажи